


A Fix to the Problem

by ConfuzzedPanda



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Antebellum
Genre: Not Canon Anymore, Other, but i like it so, why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfuzzedPanda/pseuds/ConfuzzedPanda
Summary: Tierra wants a solution to the problem of the Gentle Darkness.Sopho might just have the fix
Kudos: 1





	A Fix to the Problem

Tierra looked down at the small light figure in front of her, all six of her eyes half lidded. How curious, the goddess thought, for Sophocles to come to me for anything.

“And why should I think of helping you, Sophocles? You haven’t given me much to depend on,” she drawled, her tail lazily dragging about her rocky perch. “Especially when it comes to Tenebros.”

Sophocles flinched at her voice, the weight to it almost suffocating. 

How cute. At least he still knows his place with her. She shifted into a human form, changing into a more appealing appearance. He took a step towards Sophocles, head cocked to the side. “Well? Speak, Sophocles, or I’ll carve your tongue out for it’s uselessness.”

The boy jumped at the threat, his mouth immediately moving to make up for the lack of words before. “Tierra, I’m really sorry to bother you, but I really think that I might have an idea on how to force Tenebros to give up on that cycle, to give up on going against you and Sophia.”

That sounded interesting. Tierra gave an intrigued look at the younger immortal, a slight smile gracing his lips. “And what idea would that be, little one? Sophia and I have tried everything, and still that little pest continues to rebel,’ Tierra growled, taking another step towards Sophocles and grabbing the collar of his shirt. “It better be quite the idea, as I’m certain Sophia wouldn’t mind me removing a problematic pet. And Tenebros is quite the problem.”

Sophocles fought the urge to go limp and force himself to look at Tierra in the eyes. “You haven’t tried everything. Not like you did with the duel tribes. You haven’t tried the Evilswarm Virus.” He was desperate, Tierra could hear it in his voice. And desperate beings led to unusual results and situations. Interesting, but still unusual and dangerous.

“The Evilswarm isn’t something to be trifled with, brat. I won’t look into awakening that unless we have no other options. The last time we let it loose, those pathetic dolls nearly killed themselves to contain it. And it’s no fun if they kill themselves,” Tierra warned, his voice slipping into the aggressive growl of his other form. 

While Tierra did wish for the destruction of this cycle, he would prefer it be by his own hands, his own fangs and claws bearing the blood of this cycle.

Sophocles quickly nodded to the Destructive God’s warning, still slightly shaken by the God’s temper. “I know that, I’ve been working on a way to modify it. Make it less physically aggressive, and more mentally aggressive. It’ll tear at their minds instead of their flesh.”

Intriguing, so the boy managed to make something useful. Not what you would expect from a cheap imitation of his own being, especially one as pathetic as Sophocles. He let go of the Light’s collar, his fingers coming to rest under his chin. His gray clawed nails tapped against Sophocles’ throat, casually pressing into the skin.

“That is quite the proposition, boy. And quite the dangerous game,” he purred, the sound reminiscent of rocks grating together. He let of the Light and started walking away. “I wonder if you know the risks of what you’ve done, of what you decided to bring upon yourself.”

“Wh-what does that mean? Tierra! You can’t say that and not tell me anything!” the Light demanded, seemingly unaware of his mistake. Looking back, Tierra saw defiance and insubordination in his stance.

Unacceptable.

Tierra resumed her original form and slammed Sophocles onto the ground. He squirmed under her claws as her fangs moved moved closer to his being. “When have you ever had the right to demand anything of me? Last I checked, you were still less valuable than that pest Tenebros,” she hissed, her claws digging into his shoulders, forcing a a light silver liquid to sluggishly flow. He started whimpering apologies and offering amends, the defiance in his scarlet eyes fading into fear. The only acceptable emotion the Goddess should ever be seeing from the Light.

“The next time you lose sight of your place, Tenebros will be sent on a scavenger hunt for every little piece that I carve off, understood? And believe me, I’ll drag out every drop of blood and scream in that tiny body of yours.” 

“Y-yes, Tierra, I-I’m sorry, I d-didn’t me-mean to of-offend you, I swear.” 

“Keep it that way, Sophocles, pathetic little Light. Or Sophia and I won’t be fussing over keeping you around any longer.”


End file.
